


The Grumpy One

by brightest_stars



Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix and Hermione are neighbours, Cute, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Neighbours, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Bella and Hermione meet in a stairway on Valentine's.Prompt 14. we both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we’re standing in the hallway avoiding each other
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	The Grumpy One

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event
> 
> NSFW Prompt 14. we both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we’re standing in the hallway avoiding each other
> 
> (it's not very NSFW though :D oops)
> 
> as usual, un-beta'ed so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!!

The back stairwell is empty when Hermione settles on the bottom step on her landing. She leans back against the wall, feet flat on the step, knees bent, and opens her book, resting it against her thighs as she allows herself to sink into the pages, to get lost in words, in the story.

The door opens with a creak and Hermione jumps, nearly losing her place, but she manages to keep her finger on her page, just.

Looking up, Hermione sees her neighbour standing in the doorway, staring at her, head bopping a little to the loud music Hermione can hear blaring from her earphones. They’ve never really talked. This is the grumpy one. She wears black  _ constantly _ , it looks like she doesn't really brush her hair, but her smokey eye is always on point.

The grumpy one lives with two other girls. The nice one looks just like her - albeit with softer brown hair that falls in ringlets rather than the crazed curls of the grumpy one - she smiles at Hermione in the stairwells and makes small talk. The bitchy one doesn’t talk. She sweeps past, never a single blonde hair out of place. She turns her nose up at everyone.

Hermione blinks at her neighbour. She’s still standing in the doorway, staring at Hermione as if she’s an alien. As usual, she’s wearing all black - tight skinny jeans with rips, combat boots, and a massive black jumper that’s slipping off one pale shoulder.

Then she turns to go.

“Stay!” Hermione blurts out.

The grumpy one turns around slowly, propping open the door with her foot, and pulls out one earphone by tugging on the cord.

“Umm. You don’t have to go. You can stay.” Hermione says slowly, heat rising up her neck. Why is she even talking? She came out here for silence, Grumpy probably did too.

Grumpy pulls her foot away and the door swings shut with a thump. She inclines her head at Hermione, wild black curls bouncing as she slumps down onto the landing, legs stuck out in front of her. She shoves her earphone back in, and Hermione returns her attention to her book, looking over at the other woman intermittently.

Soon, Hermione realises that she can’t hear any music coming from Grumpy’s headphones, and when she looks up again, she catches Grumpy’s dark eyes watching her.

Hermione doesn’t look away.

“So… what brings you out here tonight?” She asks.

Grumpy blinks, as if she’s surprised that Hermione is actually talking to her. Hermione gives a small smile, and closes her book, placing it on the step above her.

“Uh, my sisters have people over for Valentine’s, stupid fucking holiday. So I thought I’d come out here instead. They’re both sickening.” Her words are angry, but her dark pink lips curve into a little smirk.

“Ugh, yeah. Valentine’s is so commercialised. Not fun.” Hermione rolls her eyes, and Grumpy lets out a huff that could be laughter. “I’m Hermione, by the way.”

“Bellatrix. Why are you out here?” She asks, a little bluntly.

Hermione spins around, planting her feet on the landing and leaning against the railing of the staircase. “Nice to meet you, Bellatrix. My flatmates are doing a double-date for Valentine’s. I didn’t really want to fifth wheel, you know? Ron used to have a thing for me, so…”

“The ginger one?”

Hermione raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah! How did you know?”

“Sometimes, he looks at you, kind of… like he is thinking of what he’s missed.” Bellatrix shrugs slightly. 

Hermione shakes her head. “Nah, he’s seeing Lavender, has been for months!”

Bellatrix shrugs again. “Maybe. What about Glasses and the other ginger?”

“Oh, Harry. He’s the best. Ginny is his high school sweetheart. She’s Ron’s sister. They’re totally meant to be.” Hermione lights up as she talks about her friend. “So what about your… sisters, right? I’ve told you about my flatmates, your turn to tell me about yours.”

“Not much to say. Andy - Andromeda, that is - is being revoltingly sweet with her boyfriend. They’re high school sweethearts too. Narcissa has just dragged her girlfriend, Carina Zabini, into her room. I just couldn’t stand the air of  _ love _ .” Bellatrix complains, but Hermione thinks it’s sweet. Bellatrix clearly cares a lot about her sisters, she says their names with a protective tenderness, her dark brown eyes sparkle when she talks about them.

“Ok. Let me guess. Andromeda is the one that looks like you? And Narcissa is the blonde one?” Hermione grins as Bellatrix narrows her eyes and nods.

“Yeah.” She confirms. They fall back into silence after that. Hermione doesn’t pick up her book, and Bellatrix doesn’t put her earphones back in.

Eventually Hermione smiles at Bellatrix and gets up to leave. She hears Bellatrix get up behind her, and as she pushes open the door, Bellatrix grabs her wrist.

Hermione turns and frowns at her. “What are you doing?” She asks firmly.

Bellatrix drops her wrist as if she’s been burned. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… Stay a while longer?”

“Why?” Hermione asks. Bellatrix is an interesting woman, Hermione is intrigued, drawn to her for some reason, but she is no pushover.

“I don’t know.” Bellatrix steps back. “Never mind.”

Hermione sits down, next to where Bellatrix was sitting a moment ago. Hesitantly, Bellatrix sits back down next to her.

Hermione leans her head back against the concrete wall, tilting so she’s gazing at Bellatrix, although her view is blocked by her wild hair until Bellatrix turns her head.

“I just thought that you came out here for peace and quiet. I was going to leave you to it,” Hermione explains.

Bellatrix shakes her head a little. “You were here first. If you want me to go…”

“I don’t.” Hermione breathes out, and in the silence, she finds Bellatrix’s hand on the concrete landing and slides her own hand into Bellatrix’s. “I don’t want you to go.”

Bellatrix freezes and looks down at their hands, then back into Hermione’s eyes. Hermione can’t read Bellatrix’s face, but her dark eyes are big and bright with some unnamed emotion.

“I don’t want to go,” Bellatrix whispers, as if it’s a deep and heavy secret. Hermione can see that it’s taking a lot for Bellatrix to say it. “But I’d really like to kiss you?” Her posh voice lilts up at the end. A question then, not a statement.

Hermione feels a grin tugging at her lips. She rubs her thumb on Bellatrix’s hand, and lifts her far hand to Bellatrix’s cheek gently, catching a few curls between her fingers. “I’d like to kiss you too.”

Bellatrix smiles, her own hand raising to cradle Hermione’s cheek. Her fingers are soft, like baby’s skin. Hermione can feel her heart thudding in her chest, sudden nervousness forming a wriggly knot in her stomach.

Leisurely, Bellatrix moves closer, and Hermione mirrors her action, until their lips meet in a delicate kiss.

Hermione feels Bellatrix’s fingers twitch against her cheekbone, and then her lips are gone, too quick. Chasing Bellatrix’s lips, Hermione leans forward, and this time their lips collide passionately, teeth knocking a little as Bellatrix bites at Hermione’s lower lip, causing Hermione to moan, the sound muffled by Bellatrix’s mouth.

Bellatrix’s hands fall to Hermione’s denim-clad hips, pulling her closer, guiding her until Hermione is kneeling over Bellatrix’s thighs, straddling her.

Pulling away from Bellatrix’s mouth, Hermione lays kisses along her jawbone and down her neck until she finds a sensitive spot, which she latches on to with glee. She slides her hands under Bellatrix’s jumper, roaming along the soft planes of her stomach, hips, and ribs. Bellatrix twists her neck to give Hermione optimal access and lets out a throaty groan, her own hands slipping under Hermione’s shirt, fingers trailing up Hermione’s spine.

Hermione sits back for a moment, gazing down at Bellatrix. Her pupils are blown wide with arousal, eyelids hooded, lips kiss-swollen, hair even messier, and a few hickeys blooming on her neck. Hermione grins in satisfaction and crashes her lips back down onto Bellatrix’s.


End file.
